


Decisions

by Hiway202



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Sam has a choice. A choice between this cute boy, and her boyfriend.





	Decisions

Hello. My name is Sam. Samantha Manson. Samantha Lynne Manson. But I swear, if you ever call me Samantha, you better have your will written. So please, call me Sam. Or else.

Anyways, I am 13 years old, almost fourteen. It is summer, and next year I'm going to start high school at Tioga High in our small town called Groveland. I like living in this town because it's close to Yosemite National Park and I love the great outdoors. I can't go there often though, because my parents don't like driving an hour to get there. Stupid parents.

There are bad things about living in Groveland, too. There is nothing fun there. No movie theater. No bowling ally. Very few restaurants (we have places like The Iron Grill, but nothing like Chili's, Applebee's, or The Olive Garden). No fast food places (We have to drive to Sonora, an hour away to eat McDonald's, KFC, Taco Bell, or Burger King). No mall (The nearest mall is about a one and a half to two hour drive). There's more, too, but I think this is enough for you to get the point.

"Mom, I'm walking to town!" I call through our big house. It will be about an hour walk, but I can live with that. I just wish it wasn't uphill.

"Kay, Sammy, just be careful." My mom doesn't really care what I do. Well, she does, but only if it's something that will be a bad influence for me. Like going Goth, apparently. I want to become a Goth, but there's no way my mom is going to let me.

"It's a bad influence. Pretty soon you'll start doing drugs, pulling pranks, robbing banks, and then you'll end up in jail!" That is what she always says when I talk about it.

I walk out of the door of our huge, almost mansion, house. It's a beautiful day to go on a walk. I start down our driveway. That's as far as I get before my dad starts driving up the driveway.

He's back from his job as uh, um, he's back from his job. I just realized I don't know what my parents do for a living. Oh, well.

"Where you heading Sammy?" he asks. I wish he and mom didn't call me that.

"To town," I respond.

"Well, stay here. Your mom and I need to talk to you."

Oh no. Those are the worst words to hear from your parents. I go over the list of all the bad things I could have possibly done. It isn't long. I'm a good kid.

"What did I do?" I ask confused.

"You didn't do anything. We just need to talk to you." He goes inside, not answering any of my many questions.

I fallow him inside. He gives mom a look and my mom nods.

"Sammy-kins, we need to talk to you," mom says.

"Oh no! This isn't going to be one of those awkward parenting talks, is it?" I ask.

"No. Who told you about those? We'll have to ban you from seeing them."

"Mom, every kid knows about them at some point. Anyway, what is the news?"

"Samantha. There is no easy way to tell you this, but, we're moving," my dad says.

"WHAT?" I jump up from where I'm sitting.

"Sam, please. We-"

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" I run outside, slamming the door behind me.

"Samantha!" My parents stand on the porch, calling after me.

I rush down the driveway and start up the hill. I run and run and don't stop until I reach main street, even though I'm extremely tired. I make it there in record time.

I run down to the Youth Center once I'm there. I burst open the door and read the sign in sheet, looking for the names of my friends. They aren't signed in.

I groan. Then I push out the door, and almost run into a second grader who's jump roping. I rush down the steep, brown, pine needle covered hill. I almost slip a few times, but I make it down in one piece.

"Jared!" I call, when I see my friend skateboarding at the skate park.

"What up?" he asks and finishes his trick on the half pipe. I run to him. I'm almost crying.

Jared, by the way, is my boyfriend. Or was. I guess we won't be anymore.

I run into him, giving him a hug, tears dripping down my face.

"I'm moving," I tell him.

"What! Where to?" he asks.

"I don't know. I didn't stick around long enough when they broke the news."

"Well, we can Skype. We can still see each other. It doesn't have to be over."

"Long distance relationships don't last and aren't good for teenagers. It won't work."

"Well, we'll have to make it work."

That's what I love about Jared. He doesn't let things break us.

"SAMANTHA MANSON! PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAR!"

Oh, God. My parents are using their megaphone again.

"Go," Jared says. "Find out when your leaving and where and then Skype with me."

"Fine." I give Jared a kiss and then run back up the hill, only slipping once, and into my parents' car.

"Samantha. That was not acceptable," my mom tells me angrily.

"Yeah, I know. But you tell me we're going to move and expect me not to be mad?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. We know how happy you are here, but we really need to move to Amity Park."

"And where's that?"

"New York."

"NEW YORK? THAT'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY!" I yell at them.

"Sam, calm down. Don't yell at us. We have a week to get out of here, so we need to start packing as soon as we get home."

"A WEEK?" I scream.

"SAMANTHA LYNNE MANSON! AS SOON AS WE GET HOME I WANT YOU IN YOUR ROOM PACKING ALL OF YOUR STUFF. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

I nod.

"Good." The pull up into our driveway. "Better start packing."

I climb out of the car and walk inside slowly. I start up the stairs. Once I'm in my room I close the door and pull out my laptop, logging into Skype. I click on the name "Melissa" and send her a chat request. Once she accepts it I send Jonathan, Allie, and Natasha one, too. They accept as well.

I text Jared to get online. He responds saying he's almost home and he'll get on in a second.

"What's going on?" Melissa asks when, five minutes later, I'm still not looking at the screen. I glance up.

"I'm going to wait for Jared before I say. He'll be home in a minute."

Right then I get a chat request from him. I accept and he joins the chat.

I swallow hard. "Guys, I need to tell you something. I'm moving. To Amity Park, New York. Next week." I feel my eyes sting with tears and realize I'm going to start crying again.

"It's ok. We can keep in touch by Skype," Jonathan suggests.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to see you guys in person," I tell them.

"So what. Things happen. We just need to make it work." Natasha tries to smile. I try back.

Then there is a knock on my door.

"Sam, I need you to stop video chatting and start packing."

I sigh. "Guys, I gotta go. I'll chat with ya later." I exit the chat.

I open my door to see my mom handing me a box. I take it and start packing. I've got a lot of work to do.


End file.
